wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Knights of The Beast
The Knights of The Beast is a Chaos Space Marine Warband led by the Dark Apostle Drachlock worshiping "The Beast", an incarnation of Chaos Undivided. Drawn from the Word Bearers Traitor Legion, a small group of Heretic Astartes followed the vision of the Dark Apostle Drachlock and willingly joined his cause. Since breaking away from their former legion, they have continued to lead their war of destruction on the Imperium, converting the survivors of their rampages to the worship of The Beast. History The Knights of the Beast are a Chaos Warband who originally come from the Word Bearers Traitor Legion and were once composed of faithful servant of their Daemon Primarch Lorgar Aurelian. But one day, their leader, Drachlock, had a vision while he was praying. He saw a entity that no mortal could understand, a thing that would drive any mind to insanity. This "Beast" talked to him, with many voices and in many languages at the same time, but Its message was clear: there is no Pantheon, and the so-called "Chaos Gods" are merely the interpretation of the mortal mind, a simplification of the true glory that is Chaos. After this realisation, he betrayed his Legion and took his Host with him, roaming the Galaxy to spread the message of The Beast: Chaos is One! There is no Pantheon! Only The Beast! Organisation The warband hosts different kind of Astartes, such as bloodthirsty Warp Talons, mindless Helbrutes and even dreadful Possessed Marines. The elite troops of the warband being the powerful Chaos Terminators, serving as the body guards of the Herald of The Beast. Nevertheless, because of the low numbers of Chaos Marines, the bulk of the warband is mainly composed of cultists who serves as frontline cannon fodder during battles, leaving time to the Astartes to organize themselves. They also make use of Daemon Engines, such as the terrifying Heldrake or the mighty Forgefiend, and corrupted imperial vehicles, like the Predator battle tank and the Vindicator siege tank. Beliefs The Knights of The Beast are fanatical warriors devoted to Chaos Undivided but, unlike most of its other servants, they worship it as The Beast, a primordial and contradictory entity that no mortal mind could ever understand. For them, the "Dark Gods" are only a mortal creation aiming to understand the primordial glory of Chaos. They believe that The Beast as always be there, but has never be able to arise because of the mortal incapacity to understand the real powers of the Warp. Nevertheless, The Beast has now Its champions, to spread Its message through the Milky Way: Chaos is One! There is no Pantheon! Only The Beast! Combat Doctrine Like their parent Legion, the Knights cultivate heresy wherever they travel, subverting the Imperial Creed and utilising Chaos Cultists as cannon fodder and congregation. Worse still, wherever they tread they order the construction of vast edifces and fanes dedicated to the glory of the Beast, often enslaving their defeated enemies and forcing them to bow down in worship to Chaos. Warband Fleet * Heart of the Beast'' (Retribution ''-class Battleship) ''- 'The ''Heart of the Beast is the largest vessel of the Knights' fleet. It serves as the personal flagship of the Dark Apostle Drachlock. * '''''Eternal War (Avenger-class Grand Cruiser) * Strigoii (Avenger-class Grand Cruiser) * Ancestral Shadows (Gothic-class Cruiser) * Ancient Lore (Gothic-class Cruiser) * Aeternum (Dictator-class Cruiser) * Chaotic Might(Hunter-class Destroyer) ''' Warband Relics '''The Word of The Beast * This unholy book is the most important relic of the Warband. It has been written by The Beast Itself and given to Drachlock in order to spread Its message throughout the Milky Way. The Eye of The Beast * This is the Accursed Crozius of Drachlock, a powerful weapon blessed by The Beast Itself in order to give even more power to Its herald. Relations Ennemies Word Bearers: * For the Word Bearers, the Knights are heretics who betrayed the Word of Lorgar, and for the Knights of the Beast, the Word Bearers are heretics who refuse to acknowledge that there is no Pantheon. Therefore, both hate each other and will never miss an occasion to fight. Notable Members Drachlock the Herald of the Beast * Founder and leader of the Warband, he is a charismatic Dark Apostle who already led his Warband to many victories against the lapdogs of the Corpse. He was born on Colchis and was chosen to join the Legion of Lorgar when he was only 10 years old. He has always be devoted to Lorgar and never thought to betray him, until his vision of the Beast ordered him to do so. Lord Sorcerer Valkorius * Powerful Chaos Sorcerer, Valkorius is one of the most ancient Chaos Astartes of the Galaxy. He was one of the first Astartes to join the Word Bearers, being born on Terra more than ten thousand years ago. He fought against the False Emperor during the Horus Heresy and become on of the most talented Sorcerers of the Legion. Ghalahord the Headsman * This Chaos Lord led a Black Legion Warband for many centuries, until it was destroyed by the Emperor's Wardens Space Marine Chapter. After decades of lonely bloodshed, he joined the Knights of the Beast, becoming the personal executioner of Drachlock. Quotes By the Knights of the Beast Feel free to add your own About the Knights of the Beast Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Undivided Category:Chaos Warbands Category:TheRedWalloon